


Indulgence

by ComputerPerson



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Basically PWP, F/M, Gil tops (this time), hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerPerson/pseuds/ComputerPerson
Summary: Ishtar hates Gilgamesh. She hates him. But even after all these centuries, she still... loves him.
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Ishtar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Indulgence

Five thousand years ago, she was in love with him. He was the king of kings, the protector of humanity. He was beautiful and noble. He was perfect. And he rejected her.

_ Her _ ? The goddess of love and sex, the Morning Star, the Queen of Heaven—and he didn’t want her. Because of how she treated Dumuzid, and her other lovers… well. She wouldn’t have treated  _ him  _ like that. Not if he had said yes back then.

Now, here, in Chaldea, they dance circles around each other. Always teasing, always arguing, always bullying, but never getting into a real fight. Ishtar likes it this way. But… she can’t deny that she still watches him out of the corner of her eye, and her heart flutters whenever he glances her way. Being teased and bullied by him excites her, because at least he’s talking to her. She cherishes every interaction they have, no matter how mean he is to her. But she can feel the frustration of unrequited love… some twisted kind of love, building up inside her. 

When Gilgamesh figures it out, it’s a very inopportune situation. They’re in the middle of a heated argument, and when he steps closer to her, she stutters. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong, Ishtar? Such a regal goddess, tripping over her words?”

She shuts her mouth and scowls at him. It doesn’t help that he’s so much taller than her. 

He lifts her chin with the knuckle of his index finger, so they’re directly face to face. “Come on, Ishtar. What is it? Spit it out.”

“Bite me,” she snaps. 

“Maybe I will.”

She freezes. 

“Oh, you’re blushing, goddess. Do you really want me to bite you?” 

She keeps quiet as the blush spreads over her cheeks. 

“I see,” he says, his face still close to hers. “You still love me, don’t you?”

She turns her head away. “I hate you.”

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive,” he murmurs. 

“Well, you hate me,” she says, trying to control her breathing and heartbeat. 

“True,” he says. “I never wanted to marry you. You’re terrible. But perhaps I wouldn’t mind indulging you a little today. I do love bullying you, after all.”

“What do you mean,  _ indulging  _ me?” she asks.

“I’ll give you a little of what you want. As much as I hate you, you are physically attractive, and I’d certainly like to see you reduced to a desperate, begging mess under me.” 

She turns back towards him. His face is just as close as before, and there’s an irritating smirk on it.

“I wouldn’t be so desperate.”

“I think you would. How humiliating for a goddess, huh? Now, I’ll kiss you. That’s what you want, right? A kiss from your king. Say please, and I’ll give it to you.” 

She doesn’t want to give in like that, but his words and his closeness and his breath tickling her lips make it feel like a nuclear reactor is melting down in her abdomen. After a few moments, the lust wins out over the pride. Blushing, and unable to look him in the eye, she whispers, “Please.”

“Please what, Ishtar?”

“P—please kiss me.”

“As you wish.”

He leans forward just enough to press his lips against hers, not parting them. A surprisingly chaste kiss. When he separates from it, he smiles lazily. She’s sure he can feel her heartbeat from where he is, as hard and fast as it’s going. 

“Gilgamesh…”

“What is it, useless goddess?”

“More.” 

“More? That’s not very specific.” He walks around so he’s standing behind her, and whispers, “Tell me exactly what you want.” 

She inhales shakily when she feels his breath on her ear. He presses a soft kiss to her neck, just under her jaw. He grabs her waist and pulls her against him, so she can feel the heat of his body. One of his hands travels up to her ribs and snaps the elastic of her top, making her bite her lip, but she doesn’t say anything. 

“Come on, Ishtar,” he murmurs against her skin. His fingers softly stroke her waist. “What do you want? You want me to kiss you again? You want me to touch you? Fuck you? Make you feel good? Make you cum?” 

“Gil,” she gasps, her fingernails digging into her palms. 

“Hmm?” The hand on her waist slides down to run over the inside of her thigh, and the one on her ribs moves up to her breast, running gently over her nipple. She bites back a whine. Damn it, he’s the only person who can make her weak like this.

She reaches up and tugs down her top so he has full access to her breasts. He doesn’t change tactics, though, just continues to rub circles over her nipple. His other hand moves from her thigh to stroke her softly through her panties, teasing her. 

“ _ Gil _ ,” she says again. 

“I can already feel how wet you’re getting, Ishtar. You like being teased, don’t you? You like being bullied.” He removes both his hands, drawing a needy whine from her, though she does her best to suppress it. He laughs. “It’s going to be so easy to ruin you.” 

He turns her around so they’re facing each other and pins her against the wall. She avoids eye contact, her face burning. She shouldn’t be letting him take control like this. It’s a concession, a victory for him in their everlasting fight. And if it was anyone else, she’d be the one pinning them to the wall, not the other way around. But Gilgamesh… knows she loves him, and he’ll use it to his advantage. 

“Ishtar.” He traces a finger over her jaw. “At least look your king in the eye when he speaks to you.”

“A king is nothing to a goddess,” she manages to get out. 

“Hmm.”

He kisses her harshly, all tongue and teeth, and she accepts it, fighting back as best she can. They kiss like they argue, each trying to assert dominance and getting shot down by the other’s next move. He separates his mouth from hers, leaving her panting, and starts kissing down her neck. It quickly devolves into licking and biting, and she leans her head back against the wall to give him more access. 

“G—Gilgamesh…”

He bites into her collarbone, and she lets out an embarrassing squeak. He chuckles, and she feels one of his hands travel down her body and slip inside her clothes. His fingers rub her just over her slit, teasing, not giving her the friction she wants. She bucks her hips into his hand, trying to get him to touch her properly, but he pulls away from her completely. She looks up at him, confused. 

“Strip,” he says, “and get over there.” He points to his bed. 

Ishtar pulls her clothes off with thinly veiled eagerness. She’s been waiting five thousand years for this. Even if it’s hate driving them and not love, this might be as close as she gets to love with Gilgamesh. She climbs onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress a little, and watches Gilgamesh take off his own clothes. He walks over to the bed and climbs over her, making her catch her breath. He takes one of her twintails in his hand and idly inspects it, intentionally turning his attention away from her.

“Now, Ishtar. What is it you want? Tell me.” 

She stays silent, wondering what he’ll do if she doesn’t say anything.

He twirls the hair around his fingers. “You’re not talking? How unfortunate. I won’t do anything unless you expressly request it, you know.” He tugs sharply, and she lets out a cry of surprise and pain. He leans down and hisses in her ear, “Come on, goddess. Tell me what you want.”

She hates to admit it… she  _ hates _ to admit it, but his treating her like this is exactly what she wants. Goddesses should be respected and revered, she should never be allowing this treatment, but having him… having Gilgamesh act like this towards her is exciting. Humiliating and almost degrading, but exciting enough that she can feel the liquid arousal dripping down her thighs.

“Please…” she whispers. 

“What was that?”

“Please fuck me.”

“I couldn’t quite hear that. Say it louder.”

She shakes her head, and he yanks on her hair again, pulling her close so she can feel his hot breath on her ear as he speaks. She can feel the tip of his erection brush against her entrance, and she lets her pride be overridden again as she lets out a small noise.

“I said, say it louder.”

“Fuck me,” she says at speaking volume, conceding to his desire to hear her ask for it. 

“Louder!”

“Damn it, Gilgamesh, I want you to fuck me!” 

He shoves his cock into her, suddenly and without warning. She tosses her head back and lets out a loud and uncontrolled moan as he fills her, stretching her inner walls. After a moment, he pulls back so only the tip is inside, then slams back in. She lifts her hips off the bed to meet his as he fucks into her. 

“Yes, yes, Gil, yes…!” 

He smirks down at her squirming underneath him, trying to get him to hit a good spot inside her. Oh, she hates him, she hates him, but his cock inside her feels  _ so good _ … not just physically; she feels as though she’s won something. Even though he’s in charge here, the fact that he’s doing this at all means she’s won. Even if it’s out of spite, or pure hatefucking, she’s won. 

“More, more, more…” 

He pulls out suddenly, leaving her empty and drawing out a whine. He makes a twirling motion with his finger. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

She complies, turning over and resting on her elbows. Gilgamesh’s length presses against her, and she barely has time to draw a breath before he smacks her ass hard. 

“Oh!”

“You’re nothing but a slut, Ishtar. Look how easily you melted when I so graciously decided to indulge you. You’re mine. You’re such a slave to love and desire. I own you.” He smacks her again. 

She responds with a moan, and he slides into her again, resuming his previous pace. She buries her face in the bedsheets to muffle the noises she’s making, but that doesn’t last long. Gilgamesh yanks her up by her hair so her back is pressed flush against his chest, and she tilts her head back against his shoulder, her breath coming out as gasping and panting as he fucks her. 

“Tell me. Who owns you?” 

“No,” she says, though the word barely comes out between her moans. She’s getting close, his fucking and his words and his lips against her neck pushing her almost to the edge but not over. 

“Oh?” He accentuates the word with a particularly harsh thrust, making her whimper. “I think we can do better than that.” He slows down significantly, moving at an agonizing pace. She whines. 

“Please, I’m close…” 

“I don’t care.” He pulls out, slick with her juices, and starts rubbing himself against the inside of her thigh instead. 

“Gil, please, I’m… I was about to… I need to…” 

“You need to?” He reaches one hand around and rubs his finger in circles on her midsection, close to her clit but not touching it. “Beg for it, then.”

“I…” There’s no point in resisting anymore. Ishtar completely abandons her pride in favor of him. In favor of Gilgamesh. “Please, I need it. Please, Gil, my king, please fuck me… please let me cum. Let me feel you inside me again. I  _ need _ it.” 

“Then tell me, Ishtar. Who owns you?”

“Y—you do.” 

She feels him smile against her neck as his hand slides down, dipping two fingers inside her. She whimpers and parts her legs further to make it easier. His fingers slip in and out easily with how turned on she is, her juices running down her thighs and dripping onto the bedsheets. She can feel herself approaching release again, but it’s not enough. 

“More, please, more…”

“You really are needy, useless goddess.” 

“Gil, please, I need to… to…”

“I don’t think so. Not yet.” 

He pulls his fingers out and she whines desperately. His other hand releases her hair, and she drops back down onto the bed, turning over to face him. He’s leaning over her again, his cock hard and covered in her wetness. 

“It’s no fun if I let you cum. How many times have you almost finished? Twice? Are you still close?”

“Hnn… y—yes, just… fuck me,  _ please _ —”

He wraps a hand around her throat, cutting her off. He squeezes the sides, cutting off the blood flow slightly but not her breath, making her lightheaded. She lets out a desperately lewd noise.

“I made you beg. I made you desperate. I win,” he says. A grin starts on his face, and he leans down to kiss her harshly. She moans into his mouth, and he bites her lip before pulling away. He lines up against her entrance again, his tip rubbing her with agonizing slowness. 

“Admit defeat and I’ll let you cum.”

“N—no.”

“Say it, Ishtar. Say I won.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” he says, and thrusts hard into her, making her squeal. He starts fucking her roughly, enough so that it’s almost painful, but that only makes it all the more pleasurable. 

“Say it and you can cum.” 

“No!”

“Say it!”

She moans and lifts her hips, and he hits a perfect spot inside her. A high-pitched noise escapes her lips.

“There, there, there! Yes, again, harder—”

“If you say it,” he says.

She groans, her fingers twisting into the bedsheets. She’s so close, she’s so close, she can’t stand it… 

“Say I won and I’ll let you cum.”

“I… y—you…”

“What’s that, Ishtar?” 

“Fine! You win, you win! I hate you, I love you, please just— _ oh! _ ”

He thrusts hard into that spot again, bottoming out inside her, and she finally cums, her hips jerking off the bed as pleasure overwhelms her. She barely registers her juices spraying out around his cock, his hand on the bedsheets next to her, his lips suddenly on hers as she comes down from her high. 

His kiss is gentle, and she thinks for a moment that the “bully Ishtar” part of his brain has gone quiet, but then he thrusts into her again. She’s sensitive from her recent orgasm, and the overstimulation makes her gasp. 

“Gil…”

“Fine.” He pulls out slowly. “Come here. You have a job to finish.” 

“Huh?” She sits up gingerly. Damn it, she’s going to be sore tomorrow. 

He motions for her to come forward, pointing his dick at her with two fingers. “Use your mouth for something other than annoying me for a change.” 

“Ah… as you wish.”

Ishtar scoots forward and takes his cock in her hand. She runs her tongue up the underside from base to tip, then places her lips on the head, tonguing the slit. Gilgamesh groans softly and tangles a hand in her hair. She takes more of him into her mouth, sucking and licking.

He pulls at her hair, tilting her head up to look at him. When their eyes meet, he smirks down at her. She rolls her eyes, and his grip in her hair tightens in warning. She does it again. 

Gilgamesh pushes her head down, forcing his cock down her throat. She chokes, but doesn’t gag, and swallows around him. 

“So, you are good for something, huh?” His voice is contemptuous, but his breath is shaky, and she’s pleased. It’s clear that he’s trying to hold back from thrusting into her mouth, trying to show as little pleasure as possible. But his hips jerk forward erratically. It’s clear that he’s close to finishing. 

“Ishtar,” he exhales, his voice slightly strained. She swallows around him again, and feels him twitch in her mouth before hot liquid spurts down her throat. He pulls back, and his semen coats the inside of her mouth before he pulls out completely, shooting a final rope across her face. 

“Gil,” she gasps. 

“Look at you,” he says, settling down on the bed. “Covered in cum like a whore. My cum. My whore.” 

“Not everything belongs to you,” she snaps, wiping off her face. 

“But you do. You belong to me. I can do whatever I want to you, and you’ll complain, but you like it. Isn’t that right?”

She averts her eyes, opting not to answer. He’s already gotten too much of the satisfaction today, and back to her senses, she’s embarrassed about how she let him treat her.

“Hey, don’t make that face. You’re going to make me feel bad. Stupid goddess.”

“Can I… at least, stay here for a bit?”

“Fine,” he says, scooting over to make room for her next to him on the bed. “I suppose I owe it to you.”

She lays down next to him and turns her head to look at him. He’s looking at the ceiling, but his expression is almost soft.

“Ishtar,” he says. 

“Hmm?”

Gilgamesh rolls over so he’s facing away from her. “I hate you.”

A smile plays gently over her lips as she looks back to the ceiling. 

“I hate you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think I'm the only person on the entire goddamn earth who ships Ishtar with Gilgamesh.  
> Tumblr is m-lkplus


End file.
